Daniel the ghost
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: When Fi and the gang check out a haunted house they learn more then they expected


"Daniel the ghost"   
By Dannette Lawrence  
  


**Spirits and ghosts have been a part of our history for a long time. They are more like Urban Legends. We're not quite sure what to think of these so-called spirits. What if a person was wronged? Does it spirit live on to torment the people who wronged him??**   


**Chapter 1- normal life... not**

"A phobia is an excessive or unreasonable fear cued by the presence or anticipation of a specific object or situation. Phobias can be very crippling, and affect a large percentage of the population. " 

"Here are some of the most common phobias" 

Fi handed Annie a paper listed with phobias. 

**_It read:_**

**Agliophobia- Fear of pain.**   
**Apiphobia- Fear of bees.**   
**Arachnophobia- Fear of spiders.**   
**Bogyphobia- Fear of bogies or the bogeyman.**   
**Demonophobia- Fear of demons.**   
**Mythophobia- Fear of myths or stories or false statements.**   
**Oneirophobia- Fear of dreams.**   
**Phasmophobia- Fear of ghosts.**   
**Pneumatiphobia- Fear of spirits.**   
**Spheksophobia- Fear of wasps.**   
**Taphephobia- Fear of being buried alive.**   
**Wicaphobia: Fear of witches and witchcraft.**

"Wow... good report Fi. I bet you had the class on the edge of their seats"   
Annie eyes still scanned the paper.   
"You could say that. Interesting huh? There's even a phobia about peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth."   
"Yea my Uncle Fred used to have that, so he always took a sip of his milk after every bite of his sandwich"   
Fi and Annie laughed as they entered the kitchen. 

"What are you two laughing about?"   
Annie sat down next to Jack still laughing.   
"Oh nothing much. Did you see Fi's report on Phobias? It is so good"   
Jack grabbed the paper and read it.   
"Yea it is good. So how many hours of surfing the net until you found this? You do know that plagiarism is against the law right?"   
"I did not plagiarize Jack. These are my own words."   
Jack laughed loudly making Fi even more angry.   
"Sure they are" 

"Dudes!"   
The fighting between Jack and Fi stopped when they saw Clu running in the house out of breath, with Carey right behind him.   
"What is it Clu? Thank god you're here though... I thought these two would never stop fighting"   
Fi and Jack rolled their eyes at Annie and Fi grabbed for her paper.   
"Well anyways, me and Carey were on our way home from the store when we saw this old house"   
"Yea it was so awesome Annie... you should of seen it"   
"Well anyways... some kid comes up to me and Carey and says that the place is haunted" 

Fi stops trying to grab her paper from Jack and looks at Clu with curiosity in her eyes.   
"Haunted?"   
Clu shook his head.   
"No Fi"   
Fi ignored Jack's comment. 

"Are we gonna go Fi? That would be so cool. I've never been to a haunted house"   
"That's because you're the newbie, Clu hasn't been to one before either but me and Jack went with Fi once"   
"I don't care if it is haunted or not but we are not going. You get that Fi? My answer is no. We are not going. For once I want to have a normal day with my normal family in our normal house" 

Jack looked back to see Fi, Clu, Annie and Carey walking out the door.   
"I am not going. I will not go back on my decision"   
Jack looked out the window and saw rain start to fall.   
"No! My answer is no and it is going to stay that way"   
A strike of lightening came close to the house.   
"Fi... Wait!" 

Jack grabbed his jacket and sighed to himself. Somehow she always had him doing this. Running after her... wanting to protect her. Sometimes he wished she didn't have this impact over him... he wished he could say no and keep that answer. Ever since their father died he was always there for her and sometimes that got him in trouble... he wished that she were just a normal girl, a normal sister. Jack ran up to Fi and threw on his jacket giving her an annoyed look. 

Fi looked at Jack and saw the annoyed look on his face, she knew she had him upset at her again. Ever since she got back from her Aunt Melinda's she always had him mad at her. It didn't matter what she did; he was always mad or disappointed in her. She knew that he wished she were normal, not so weird like he always called her. That was just who she was, she was weird and not normal and it pained her that her brother wished she were someone she was not. 

**Chapter 2- the haunted house**

"Let's go in"   
Annie nodded and the two girls walked up to the old house with the three boys following behind them. 

"This is so stupid and so typical of Fi" 

Fi acted as if she did not hear Jack's comment and slowly opened the door. It creaked loudly... as if it hadn't been opened in years. Fi peeked her head in and looked in the old abandoned house... she motioned for Annie and the rest of the gang to come in. 

"Man... We are in a haunted house. Is this cool or what Annie? Man all the cool stuff happens when Fi is around"   
"Yea I totally agree with you Clu... I wish someone else did too"   
Clu and Annie looked over at Jack who was busy playing with the zipper on his jacket.   
"Oh him. Annie don't worry about him he is always like that"   
"But why? Why is he so... parental?"   
Clu looked down at the ground trying to find a way to explain Jack to Annie.   
"He has to be parental. When Rick died he had to become the big brother, the dad and even sometimes the mom.... He didn't have a choice. So he was the one that had to look over Fi all the time and make sure she was okay. He loves her so much... she is the most important thing to him and he just shows it in a weird way"   
Annie nodded and looked back at Jack who was now looking around the house frantically as if he lost something. 

"What's wrong Jack?"   
Jack gave Clu and Annie a concerned look.   
"Where's Fi?" 

Annie and Clu looked around and saw no trace of Fi or Carey.   
"Where's Carey?" 

Jack, Clu and Annie ran in separate directions. Jack turned on his flashlight screaming out his sister's name but every time he didn't get an answer more thoughts entered his mind. He had lost her once already he didn't want to do that again. That was when Annie's body was taken over by Katherine and Jack met Bricriu. Jack shook his head still searching for Fi. 

"Fiona Phillips!"   
His voice echoed through the house and his plea got no return.   
"You always have to get yourself in trouble don't you?"   
All of a sudden Jack felt a cold air or draft come over him. Jack saw goosebumps on his arm.   
"Funny... it isn't cold anywhere else in this house"   
Jack buttoned his jacket up and sighed. 

"Carey! Fi!"   
Clu yelled but he didn't get any answer.   
"Man! How dare she have all the fun?"   
All of a sudden Clu felt a cold air come over him... goosebumps appeared on his arms and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Clu turned his flashlight on and turned around expecting to see someone.   
"Dude... I am so paranoid"   
Clu sighed and continued looking for Fi and his brother. 

"Fi...Carey! Are you guys here?"   
Annie sighed.   
"Fiona Phillips is so lucky... ooh I hate her"   
Annie laughed at her own joke but stopped. All of a sudden she felt some cold air blow on her... goosebumps appeared on her arms and she felt something move over her.   
"Hello?"   
Annie said in a trembling voice. She felt coldness overtake her. She felt as if she wasn't alone in the room and that someone's eyes were on her. Annie sighed and walked away fast. 

Jack, Clu and Annie walked backwards slowly.... 

"Aaaahhh!" 

Their screams echoed through the whole house. 

"You scared me you two!"   
Jack pointed to Annie and Clu who were just as shaken up. Annie sighed sitting down on a chair.   
"Any luck?"   
Annie and Jack shook their heads no and Clu moaned.   
"What are we gonna do Jack? Fi is missing and this house is giving me the creeps... I'm starting to believe that it was really haunted. Well at least she is with Carey"   
"That's makes it all better Annie?"   
Annie eyes lowered to the ground.   
"No... I just thought that maybe I should lighten the situation, things could be worse"   
Jack felt his grip on reality start to slip and his anger was aimed at Annie.   
"Yea she could be dead! I don't think that you should be trying to lighten this situation! My sister... my baby sister is missing and I have no idea where to start looking... I am stuck in an old house and I can't help her... I'm helpless"   
Annie saw the tears forming in Jack's eyes but she had no idea what he was feeling. Since she was an only child she never got the privilege to know how it was to have a big brother or sister looking after her.   
"You just don't get it Annie"   
Annie looked up at Jack.   
"You don't understand how much I love her... you'll never understand that. It has always been just about you but in my life it's about Fi. She's all I have... you just don't understand" 

Jack got up and walked over to a corner.   
"Stay here"   
Clu walked over to Jack and laid his hand on his back giving him support.   
"What if she is hurt? Alone? Scared?"   
"I know how you feel. Maybe Annie doesn't understand this Fi thing but I do... you're not the only scared one here"   
"Carey?"   
Clu shrugged.   
"Him too. But my mind was kinda on Fi. She is special Jack not only to you but me too... she's my best friend and I have no idea what I would do if she got hurt or worse"   
"We just have to find her. I can't lose her again. After what happened last time..."   
Clu nodded.   
"You know you weren't the only one that had to live through the loss. You weren't the only one in the Nexus... you're not the only one who cares about her"   
"Yea I know"   
The two friends smiled at each other and walked over to Annie.   
"Every thing cool?"   
Jack looked at Annie and half-smiled.   
"Not yet... not until I find her"   
"What about between us?"   
Jack looked at Annie and shrugged.   
"I don't know. Sometimes you just don't understand things between Fi and me. You don't understand the pain and fear that goes through my head sometimes when she is on her little journeys. You were the only child so you don't understand how hard it is being the older brother. I have to be Mr. Parental all the time... it's just that sometimes I wish I had a normal sister"   
After the last sentence of Jack's sentence a cold wind came over   
Jack, Clu and Annie. Annie shivered and felt eyes on her again. Something was watching them. Something was there but they couldn't see it. 

A ghostly figure flies over Jack, Annie and Clu watching their every move. 

**Chapter 3- Fi and Carey**

"It's getting colder in here... did you feel that wind?"   
Carey nodded and put his jacket on Fi.   
"Yea... it felt weird."   
Carey and Fi kept walking.   
"You think that Jack, Clu and Annie are worried about us?"   
"Of course they are especially Jack"   
Fi laughed.   
"No he's not. He's probably jumping up and down celebrating that he got rid of his weird sister. I know what he thinks of me. He wishes he had a normal sister like Annie."   
"No not at all Fi. Jack loves you and I thought you knew that, everything he does he does for you. You are the world to him"   
Fi shrugged Carey's comment off.   
"Why are you so pig headed Fi?"   
Fi looked at Carey with shock in her eyes.   
"He loves you okay and if you weren't so stubborn you would understand that"   
A hard wind blew and sent Carey flying.   
"Carey!"   
Fi ran over to Carey who was bleeding from the head. Fi helped him up and looked around the house... searching for someone...something.   
"Carey are you okay?"   
Carey touched the back of his head.   
"Yeah I guess."   
"Strong wind huh?"   
"Yeah I guess you could say that. It was weird though Fi... it was as if someone picked me up and threw me. I felt hands on me, picking me up... they were cold hands... they picked me up and threw me across the room."   
Carey shook his head.   
"No that's impossible... right?"   
Carey and Fi stared at each other and Fi noticed the goosebumps on Carey's arm.   
"Something is definitely up" 

Fi tore her glance away from Carey's arm and pulled her laptop out of   
her backpack and logged on to the Internet. 

Carey looked at Fi and laughed to himself... here they were lost in a scary house that might be haunted and something picked him and threw him across the room and the first thing she does is go on the Internet. 

"Fi... the Internet isn't the answer to everything"   
Fi looked up from her computer.   
"Are you kidding? Yes it is. The Internet is the main source for everything. You can put in a keyword and tons of sites come up. Face it the world relies on technology"   
Carey rubbed his eyes sighing... no use trying to talk her out of it.   
"What are we searching for?"   
Carey looked at the computer screen.   
"Unexplainable phenomena"   
"Well no duh... that's your area. I meant what are we looking for exactly?"   
"Well... I don't quite know yet. I don't know a lot about what is going on but I do know that something is definitely up. Carey you said you felt someone's cold hands pick you up and throw you across the room but there was no one in the room... or at least we couldn't see them. I was looking down at your arm and all of a sudden goosebumps appear on your arm"   
"Ooh goosebumps! Goosebumps appearing on my arm don't mean that there is some sort of spirit attacking us"   
Fi looked at Carey and smiled wide.   
"What? What did I say? My big mouth"   
Fi clicked away on her computer biting on her bottom lip scanning the page with her eyes.   
"Spirits. That little boy that came up to you and Clu earlier today said that this place was haunted right? Well what if some sort of spirit lives here and attacks whoever enters his or hers home without permission?"   
Carey looked at the screen.   
"So let's just say this place is haunted by a evil doing revenge seeking spirit what does house rentals have anything to do with it?"   
Fi looked at Carey and smiled... Carey knew that something was ticking in Fi's mind... he was just afraid of how much trouble she was getting them in to.   
"I'm looking for who lived here last... or someone who lived here and moved out under weird circumstances. Maybe something happened and this spirit or ghost hasn't gotten over it. See if a person died before their time or if something horrible happened to them their spirit may live on to try to right the wrong that happened and sometimes they never right that wrong so they live forever tormenting people" 

Carey sighed lying on the floor... there was no way he was gonna believe that some spirit was attacking them for a reason... it was just psychically impossible. Wasn't it? He did feel something pick him up but it could have just been his imagination... right? A vision of all the weird things he encountered flew through his mind. The siren he fell in love with... the werewolf that later turned out to be a little girl... the way that song came into his mind... the oopa... the poltergeist... the emails that were sent to Fi... Katherine in Annie's body.... Bricriu... The Nexus. 

Fi stopped scanning search results when she found the website she was looking for. 

**"The history of the McMann house and Daniel McMann"**

Fi finished scanning the site and saved the documents on the page such as pictures, sounds, and word documents on disk and printed out a word document and closed her computer.   
"Technology is the best"   
Fi smiled and walked over to Carey and pushed him out of whatever dreamland he was in. 

Carey looked up to see Fi smiling at him... her smile was mischievous. She had found something, which made him curious. He   
smiled himself... he had to give kudos to Fi... no matter what she was looking for she found it.   
"What did you find?"   
Carey jumped up and looked at the disk Fi was holding in her left hand, the other hand she held three papers.   
"This place is haunted Carey and I was right someone was wronged and their spirit is living on to torment the people that wronged him"   
"So how do we get out of here?"   
Fi looked at Carey and shook her head.   
"We don't get out of here. We're trapped in here until the spirit gets his vengeance"   
"Okay... what now?"   
"We have to find Jack, Annie and Clu... we can't do this alone and plus you guys need to know the background. I know Jack won't believe me but if the word documents are true Jack and the rest of us are already a part of this"   
"Why us? We didn't wrong him."   
"Maybe we did" 

Carey looked at Fi confused and ran up behind her following her lead. 

A ghostly figure watches Fi and smiles to himself. 

_"She's finally arrived."_

**Chapter 4- The story of Daniel**

Jack who had his head buried in his head popped his head up when he heard footsteps and two voices...two familiar voices. Jack ran over to Annie and Clu who was asleep... he pushed them awake.   
"What?!"   
Jack pulled Clu up and watched Annie get up.   
"What's wrong Jack? You better have a good reason for waking us up"   
"You didn't hear that?"   
Annie looked at Jack.   
"Hear what?"   
"Fi and Carey! I swear I heard them"   
Annie and Clu remained silent waiting to hear Fi and Carey's voices but they never did.   
"You're tripping Jack. You wake me and Clu up for imaginary voices?" 

"Well we're not actually imaginary"   
Annie, Clu and Jack looked away from each other and saw Carey and Fi. Jack felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Fi.   
"Fi!"   
Jack ran over to Fi pulling her in a bear hug when he finally let go an angry face followed.   
"What in the world were you thinking huh Fiona? This place is old and very fragile and one wrong step and you could be dead. First you totally disregarded my answer about going here and then you wander off to god knows where with Carey scaring me half out of my mind and then you just walk in here like it's nothing. Did you ever consider what I would be thinking and feeling while you and Carey went off on your little journey?"   
Fi looked at Jack angrily.   
"No! Because I'm a selfish little brat that only cares about herself" 

"Great here they go again. You would think Jack would be glad that his sister is alright"   
Annie turned to Clu.   
"Well that's Jack for you" 

Carey who was watching the argument between Fi and Jack rolled his eyes. Does it ever stop? 

"Well if you think just walking off without telling me is okay then yeah you are selfish. All you ever think about is yourself! I wish you would stop acting like a brat that thinks she can get whatever she wants. I was scared. Meanwhile you and Carey were living it up doing whatever you were doing" 

A cold wind blew that made Fi stagger a few steps back... Carey grabbed her putting his arms around her protecting her. Annie and Clu sat down holding on to each other for support. The wind blew harder causing everything in the house to fly... the wind blew around Jack throwing him across the room.   
"Jack!"   
Fi went up to get Jack but the wind pushed her down as if someone was trying to stop her from getting to Jack. Fi tried to get up again but the wind threw her across the room where she landed on Clu. Fi pushed herself up and felt her throat dry up when she the saw the chandelier swaying back and forth and about to fall on Jack.   
"Jack! No!"   
Fi screamed once more and got up forcing herself through the wind, which was trying to throw her down. She ran over to Jack and threw herself on him right when the chandelier fell... 

"Fi! Jack!"   
Carey's scream echoed through the house. 

All of a sudden the wind stopped and the chandelier went flying the other way totally missing Jack and Fi. 

Jack got up pulling Fi up with him... he looked around the room and put his protective arms around Fi walking themselves over to Carey, Clu and Annie. 

"Whoa what in the world is that?"   
Clu shook his head in confusion to Annie's question. Carey used a chair for support against his shaking knees. 

"I know what that was"   
Everyone turned to Fi.   
"What was it Fi? We are waiting for an explanation"   
Fi turned to Annie and smiled at her.   
"Okay... now before anyone says anything... I got a story for you."   
Jack opened his mouth to protest but Carey motioned for him to listen. 

Annie, Carey, Clu and Jack sat down on the ground meanwhile Fi sat down in the chair in front of her... she scanned the papers and put them down. 

"Okay the story I have to tell you takes place in the past. The year was 1930... it revolves around a young boy named Daniel McMann. Daniel lived in this actual house. Daniel wasn't popular but he wasn't unpopular... he was unknown to the town of Hope Springs. Daniel didn't really have friends but he didn't really have enemies either... he was a sweet boy and was nice to anyone and everyone. Well one day in school... Hope springs high.... Daniel was sitting down at the cafeteria table eating his usual ham and cheese sandwich enjoying his lunch not bothering anyone when two popular kids David Phillips and Clark Bell walked over to Daniel and poured milk all over him for no reason at all. All the kids in the school broke out in laughter.... Except one girl.... Stephanie Thielen... she was dating David Phillips.... She wasn't laughing because she did not find what they were doing to Daniel funny. Daniel grabbed his books and ran.... He ran as fast as he could... not looking back. He staggered back to his home trying to breathe but he felt as if he was being choked... Daniel ran into his house and collapsed onto the   
living room floor... where you are sitting now. See there was something that Clark, David and even Stephanie didn't know... Daniel was allergic to milk and if he came in contact with milk the results could be deadly. So lying on the floor Daniel felt his body go weak... bumps appeared on his face and his breathing stopped.... Because of David and Clark's little prank Daniel lost his life... in this same house and David and Clark were never caught because Stephanie Thielen, the only one who could bring justice to the town of Hope Springs for Daniel covered for them" 

Annie, Carey, Clu and Jack stared at Fi in silence. 

"And I think because he was wronged and died before his time his spirit has lived on to torment the people who did this to him... trying to right a wrong. Carey asked me how we were a part of this.... David, Clark, and Stephanie were our great great grandparents" 

Again Carey, Clu, Jack and Annie stared at Fi in silence. Annie got up messing with her hair. 

"So you're saying our ancestors wronged Daniel McMann and now we are paying for it? Because they did a bad we are gonna die?"   
Fi shook her head.   
"Not necessarily. If we can find a way to help Daniel get justice for what happened to him he might let us go" 

"This is nonsense Fiona! The spirit of Daniel McMann is not trying to make us pay for something our ancestors did to him in 1930. You are being stupid" 

A hard wind blew again... it felt like icy hands grabbing at Jack... Fi pushed Jack out of the way and the wind stopped. 

"I think for some reason he is trying to protect me. Everytime one of you says something bad about me in any way... joke or not something happens. Am I wrong?" 

Annie looked at Fi.   
"No you're not. I was playing around while looking for you and Carey and I said ooh I hate her and then I felt coldness overtake me and goosebumps appeared on my arm and I felt eyes on me" 

"That also happened to me. I was looking for my brother and you and I joked saying how dare you have all the fun and then I felt a cold wind blow on me and the hairs on the back of my neck went up and goosebumps appeared on my arm" 

"I called Fi pig headed and then this hard cold wind blew on me and I felt cold hands on me.... Picking me up... and then I flew across the room.... The weird thing was I felt as if someone threw me and then goosebumps were on my arm too" 

"Okay even though I don't want to admit this but... I was looking for you and then I said you always have to get yourself in trouble don't you? And then I felt this cold wind blow on me and nowhere else and then goosebumps appeared on my arm" 

Fi got up looking around the room.   
"He's protecting me for some reason. It's as if he doesn't want no one to hurt me or disrespect me but I wouldn't know why he would do this for me considering that my great great grandpa was the one who wronged him" 

_"Maybe it's time you see from my point of view then!"_

A forceful wind blew throwing everyone but Fi across the room. 

_"Come with me"_

Daniel McMann finally showed himself to Fi and the rest of the gang. Fi stared at his ghostly figure and froze... she wanted to run but she couldn't run. 

"No! Fi!" 

Annie ran up to grab Fi but all of a sudden she froze up before she could reach Fi. Annie watched Daniel grab Fi and disappear. 

"What happened Annie?"   
Clu grabbed Annie and forced her to look at him. Carey and Jack both got up walking over next to Annie. 

Carey felt something on his back so he lifted his shirt and looked where he felt the cold hands throwing him across the room and he found two handprints on him. 

"What happened Annie?"   
This time it was Jack who questioned Annie. 

"Guys..."   
Jack and Clu walked over to Carey and stared at the two handprints on his body. Jack touched them and Carey jumped in pain... he now felt the pain... it felt as if the hands were dug into his skin. 

"He took her" 

Jack, Clu and Carey stopped looking at the handprints on Carey and just barely heard Annie's trembling voice. Her face was white. 

"What Annie?"   
Jack looked at Annie sympathetically.   
"He took Fi. Daniel took Fi. He appeared in front of her and took her and now they are gone" 

**Chapter 5- in love with Fiona Phillips**

Fi looked around trying to find out where she was but since she was not familiar with the settings around she didn't know where she was.   
"Daniel? I know you're angry about what happened to you so many years ago but maybe I can help you get vengeance for what happened to you"   
Fi controlled the tremble in her voice. 

Daniel flew above Fi causing her to duck. 

_"How could you do that for me? Your ancestors not only humiliated me they caused me to lose my own life at an early age. I had a bright life in front of me... I was going to be someone but a nasty joke that they thought was funny ruined that all for me. How are you supposed to help me?"_   
Fi faced Daniel... cold air was all around her but she did not back away.   
"I don't know how... but name it and I'll try my best to help. I am so sorry for what happened but we are not responsible for what our ancestors did to you"   
_"You can't help me. I've been in this house for so many years because of what your family did to me"_   
Fi backed away from Daniel.   
"What does this have to do with me? Why have you been protecting me?"   
_"I've seen you. You have a gift... the gift of being able to look outside the box. You are my exact equal... my soulmate"_

Fi looked around her settings once more trying to see if there was a way out anywhere.   
"There's no way out... you can look all you want but there is no way out" 

Fi took off running. Fi saw a flight of stairs and ran up to them hiding in the closest room she could find. 

_"We are the perfect match Fiona Phillips. I see you for who you are and not who I want you to be. I love you no matter what... even all of your little quirks I love you. Isn't that what you want? Someone who loves you unconditionally? Well that is what I would do if you gave me the chance. You can live here with me and we will be happy"_

Fi crawled down the stairs and walked into what looked like it would been the living room. 

"What? You're saying a spirit from the 30's took my sister?"   
Jack shook his head in disbelief but then the flash of Daniel flew through his head.   
"How do we get her back?" 

Clu, Carey and Annie looked at each other in shock that he believed what Annie had said. 

"Help me! Jack!" 

Jack turned his flashlight back on running through the rooms following Fi's voice. 

Carey leaned down and saw a blue print. Carey stretched the blue print out and pointed to the east. 

"She's in the living room... over here" 

Jack, Clu, Carey and Annie ran into the living room and felt cold air surround them. 

"He's here" 

The wind blew Jack back. 

"Carey!" 

Fi ran up to Carey.   
"Thank god you're okay"   
Fi remained in Carey's arms... Clu and Annie ran over to Carey.   
"Fi!"   
Fi smiled at Clu and Annie and they all ducked when Daniel flew over them.   
"What does he want Fi?"   
"Me. He says I'm his soulmate... where's Jack?" 

_"Does it matter where he is dear Fiona? He always disappointed in you anyways. I wouldn't a brother that I knew hated me."_

Jack stumbled into the living room.   
"Jack! Stay back!" 

"You're not going to get her!"   
_"You know that you hurt her right?"_   
"Daniel stop!"   
_"You make her feel bad about herself. You wish she was someone who she isn't and that hurts her down deep"_   
Jack looks over at Fi. 

"I'm sorry Jack"   
Jack continues to look at Fi and sees the hurt in her eyes. 

Carey, Annie and Clu just remain quiet not knowing what to do. 

_"Jack you had your chance to make your sister happy now give me mine. I can love her for who she is something you could never do. She is going to live here with me"_

Wind blows through the house and Fi and Jack are getting farther and farther away. Jack looks at his sister who is growing more distant. No time like the present. 

"You don't even know her" 

The wind continues to blow and it starts to rain. 

_"What are you talking about Jack? I see her for who she is... I know her more then you ever will"_

"See Daniel that is where you are wrong. You don't know her. What is her favorite color?" 

Silence. 

"Blue except on Mondays...Mondays she likes the color red, she thinks liking only one thing makes you dull and boring. Her favorite cartoon show when she was younger was Scooby Doo and her favorite character was Thelma because Thelma was so smart. She only likes my mom doing her hair because she says I pull her hair too tight and make her pony-tail lopsided but I'm the only one she likes kissing her boo-boo's but of course that was when she was 10. She cries over the silliest of things... she cried for days after watching Old Yeller. She always bites on her bottom lip when she is nervous... her feet do the jello dance when she is excited and her favorite movie is E.T and she thinks that Drew Barrymore was so cute in that movie." 

Fi looks at Jack and smiles. 

_"Oh so you know stuff... but I will make her happy ... that is the big plan"_

"No. The big plan is for me and her to grow old together. We are gonna be 99 and still fighting over if aliens exist or not. I'm   
supposed to scare off all of her boyfriends. I'm supposed to hold her after her first break up with a guy. I'm supposed to make chicken noodle soup every time she is sick. Hold her and reassure everything is okay when she is afraid. Trade phone calls and write letters if she goes to a different college then me. Think of her when she is not near me. Stay up late with her listening to her awesome date or party she went to even if I really want to go to sleep. We're supposed to share juicy secrets with each other but she'll always keep the ones about all the boys that like her to herself cause she knows I'll hunt them down and kill them myself. We're supposed to be there for each other.... Comforting each other. We'll have fights but we will always make up by the end of the night because we both know how short life can be. I'm supposed to say I love you a million times and annoy the heck out of her. I'm supposed to be extremely happy when she gets married and take tons of pictures... that is the big plan. Cause I love her no matter what... I love all her little quirks and flaws... I love her for who she is and not for whom I want her to be because she is who I want her to be. I see who she is and I am never disappointed in her because everyday I look at her I see an angel... my angel" 

Daniel looked at Jack and saw that his feelings were sincere. 

"I'm sorry for whatever our ancestors did to you but they are not us and I am begging you.... Please don't take away my sister. She's everything to me" 

_"Thank you"_   
Jack looked at Daniel.   
"For what?"   
Daniel looked at Fi who had made her way to Clu, Carey and Annie.   
_"For showing me that good people still exist because no matter what happened you people did not give up on looking for her when she disappeared, you truly do care"_

All of a sudden the doors opened up and Daniel's spirit disappeared and all that was left was the dust from the old house. 

Jack grabbed Fi's hand and they all ran out of the house. 

"That was so weird" 

Fi looked at Annie and half-smiled. 

**Chapter 6- friends no matter what**

Fi looked up from her computer screen when she heard music.   
"Fi must be playing his guitar"   
Fi got up turning off her computer and walked into the back room where Carey was playing his guitar with his eyes closed. Fi   
remembered he had told her he occasionally played his guitar with his eyes closed because then he could block out all the other noises. 

"Nice song. Is it new?"   
Carey eyes popped open surprised that anyone was listening.   
"Yeah but I don't know if I will play it or not."   
Carey continued strumming the guitar strings on his guitar.   
"Oh you should though... it's so beautiful Carey. It sounds like angel's music"   
Fi sat down next to Carey taking the guitar in her arms while Carey just watched her in silence.   
"My dad kinda gave me his genes for guitar playing... sometimes my hands start moving and music just pours out of them... ya know?"   
"Yea. I could be sitting here in the middle of the night and I will pick up my guitar and out of nowhere I'm playing a song and I don't even know where it came from"   
Carey continued to watch Fi playing the guitar.   
"Tonight was weird huh?"   
Carey nodded, he didn't know what quite to say about the events of tonight. He was feeling that a lot nowadays ever since the   
poltergeist.   
"Yea it was. What is it with you and weird stuff?"   
"I have no idea, it's like unexplainable phenomena finds me no matter where I am"   
Carey lay back on the bed closing his eyes.   
"I feel as if I'm some kind of agent like 007 whenever I'm around you because of all the weird and unexplainable things that happen.   
Fi lay back on the bed next to Carey.   
"So you're the James Bond of unexplainable phenomena?"   
Carey smiled.   
"Yeah exactly... don't I fit the profile?"   
Fi and Carey faced each other.   
"Ah yes you fit the profile perfect darling... you're just smashing in that penguin outfit"   
Carey laughed at Fi doing her best British accent.   
"You're funny. Remember that night we defeated the poltergeist?"   
Fi looked up at Carey and smiled remembering that day.   
"Yea that was when we toured on a bus"   
"Yeah but I was thinking more about the talk we had. Ever since that talk I have found you being the one I turn to when I'm in turmoil or whatever I'm in.... so I have to tell you something"   
Fi stopped smiling and put her serious face on.   
"You can tell me anything Carey" 

"Well..."   
Carey sat straight up in his bed thinking how he could tell Fi what he had to say.   
"My parents would kill me if they knew what I was telling you.   
Clu... well..."   
Fi started at Carey in impatience.   
"Well what?"   
"Clu he quit college"   
Fi stared at Carey in shock.   
"He did what?"   
"He quit college. He said he couldn't be there anymore, that it was driving him insane"   
"So he just quits?"   
"He said that he felt distant from his family and friends and that he missed you so much"   
"Ah and he hits me with a compliment"   
Carey smiled.   
"He said he decided to stop going to college that night when you were lost and we found you in the caves. He said that all kind of thoughts were going through his mind when he got the phone call from Jack saying that he didn't know where you were."   
Fi wrinkled her nose and stopped being mad at Clu; she could never be mad at someone who cared so deeply for her.   
"Man, your parents are going to freak… especially Irene"   
Carey looked at Fi and gave her a knowing look.   
"Can we say meltdown?"   
Fi laughed and smiled at Carey; out of all the people that was on tour with her she was glad that Carey was here. At times he didn't believe her but he always followed her no matter what, she loved that about him, he was always so caring.   
"Man, can life be anymore confusing?"   
Carey looked at Fi and smiled also; he loved the way she was always so curious and always had a mission on her mind. She loved being on the road and when Molly said she wanted to go back home he knew that she was disappointed but kept her mouth quiet for her mother's benefit. That was Fi, always thinking of Molly first. 

"It could be"   
Fi and Carey looked up and saw Molly standing in the doorway smiling at them showing her emotions clearly, she had something she wanted to say.   
"What's up mom?"   
Fi got up and walked over to her mom and slipped her way into her mom's arms.   
"Hold on a sec sweetie… Clu! Irene! Ned! Jack! Annie! Meet me in Carey's room now!"   
A few seconds later Irene, Ned, Jack, Clu and Annie walked into the room and stared at Molly with confusion in their eyes.   
"Yes mom?"   
Jack rubbed his eyes. 

"I have something to say. I know when Fi was released from the hospital I told you guys that I wanted to come back home to be normal and I knew that most of you wanted to be on tour but kept your mouth shut for my benefit"   
Fi and Jack looked at each other and shared a wink.   
"But after a lot of thinking I have realized that being on tour is where we belong. So as of now we are back on the tour!"   
Fi looked at her mom and smiled big. Clu and Annie shrieked, Irene and Ned sighed and Jack and Carey stood still.   
"We're going back on tour Ms. P? How cool!"   
Carey got up and hugged Molly.   
"Yep Carey—"   
Molly turned to Irene and Ned who were staring at her with surprise in their eyes now.   
"I know you guys must be up to here with me changing my mind but how about it?"   
Irene smiled; sure she loved being in Hope Springs but she missed being on the tour and being on a cell phone.   
"Let's pack up sweetie."   
Annie screamed and pulled Fi out of the room with her. 

"This is so cool Fi! We're going on tour again! I'm so psyched especially since you're here! We are going to have so much fun"   
Fi watched Annie bob up and down and laughed to herself; she knew that her and Annie were destined to be together, that their lives were intertwined in destiny and that they shared a bond that no one would break.   
"I guess this bus will have to make room for us. Jack is gonna go crazy with two girls chasing the paranormal"   
"He'll have to put up with us, he doesn't have a choice"   
Annie smiled and linked her arm with Fi's. 

Clu paced back and forth knowing that the time to tell his parents about him quitting college had come but he had no idea how he was going to tell them.   
"You have to do it"   
Clu nodded at his own voice trying to reassure himself. He was still scared half to death, he so didn't want to let his parents down but he had no other choice. 

"Mom, are you sure you want to do this? I'm cool if you want to stay home"   
Molly smiled at her son and closed her suitcase.   
"Jack, being on tour is best for all of us and you know it. I know you never really wanted to come back home and you only did it with a smile on your face because you loved me"   
"Guilty there"   
"But this is what I want to do"   
Jack hugged his mom.   
"Then here we come" 

"Ned she is sure indecisive isn't she?"   
Ned nodded his head rubbing his orange eyebrows finishing up the packing.   
"But I can't deny that I'm not happy she decided to go back on tour. I guess this staying home and being normal thing is not for me"   
"Any of us"   
Irene pulled her hair back and started to charge her cell phone batteries. She stopped using her cell phone when they quit the tour because there was no reason to use it but now there was.   
"This will be an adventure, especially with Fi being back"   
"Life will be weird"   
Irene and Ned laughed and walked outside where the MP tour bus was parked. 

Jack finished his packing and motioned for his sister and Annie to come outside.   
"Hurry up you two!"   
Annie and Fi laughed and grabbed their suitcases and followed Jack outside. Fi stared at the MP tour bus and smiled to herself; she missed the sight of that bus.   
"Weird huh?"   
Annie nodded and thought about all the adventures that were to come. 

Jack put down his bag and walked over to Fi and put his arm around her neck.   
"Guess some things never change huh?"   
Fi nodded and held on to her brother.   
"Except that we have Annie on the tour now."   
Jack frowned.   
"If you two give me any trouble" 

Annie walked behind Jack and smiled at Fi and they both gave Jack their best innocent faces.   
"Who us?"   
Jack shrugged his head and waved his hand when he saw Carey walk outside and over to the bus. 

"Weird huh Jack? Back on the tour"   
Jack nodded and helped Carey put his stuff on the bus.   
"Well at least you get to play music again. Excited about that?"   
Carey nodded and looked behind him where Fi and Annie were talking. He smiled to himself.   
"Well there are bonuses about going back on tour, like Fi"   
Jack shook his head.   
"Life is never boring when Fi is around"   
"Never" 

Clu walked over to his mom and dad and smiled at them.   
"Can I talk to you two?"   
Irene and Ned nodded and followed their son who was fidgeting with his shirt.   
"What is it Clu?"   
Clu stared at his mom who was smiling at him and he felt regret already, he was going to disappoint them so much.   
"I quit college!"   
Ned and Irene stared at Clu with shock and then anger registered in Irene's head.   
"Get on the bus! We will talk about this later and I mean later!"   
Clu ran off and jumped on the bus glad that his parents didn't freak yet. 

"So how did they take it? Carey told me"   
Clu looked at Fi and smiled, he was glad that she knew, it helped to know that there was someone out there.   
"They took it very well"   
"They're going to freak later?"   
"Yeah"   
"Lucky you"   
"So says you" 

"So what is our first stop Mr. B?"   
Ned looked at Annie and smiled at her; she was becoming just one of the kids.   
"Arizona"   
"Wow long ride. At least Fi is here, I am so excited, she is like my best friend"   
"It's good that you have a friend to join you on the tour. You two will have fun"   
"I guarantee that" 

Annie walked over to Fi and smiled at her.   
"I got you a present Fi"   
"We were supposed to get presents? Oh man!"   
Annie shrugged.   
"No we aren't but I thought it was time it found it's way back to you"   
Annie took off the ring on her thumb and handed it to Fi and watched it glow in her hands.   
"Annie, you don't have to"   
"It belongs to you and since you're back on tour I think it wants you back"   
Fi smiled and hugged Annie.   
"I'll buy you one when we get to Arizona"   
"Thanks. Hey let's surf"   
"Cool with me"   
Fi took out her laptop and they searched on the computer. 

Jack sat down next to Carey and Clu.   
"I guess this is it huh guys?"   
Carey and Clu nodded.   
"This will be a ride"   
Clu nodded and they all shared a knowing smiling knowing that this was going to be a wild ride. 

Molly sat down next to Irene.   
"Well, Arizona here we come"   
"You think they're ready for us?"   
Molly looked back and saw Carey, Clu and Jack huddled around Fi and Annie and shook her head.   
"No way, they have no idea what they are getting themselves into"   
Molly looked back and saw Jack lean on his sister and she smiled, things were getting better by the minute.   
"You know Molly, things could be weirder"   
"Yes they could, we could be alone in this world thankfully we have each other to hold on to each other when things get hard"   
Irene nodded and put her arm around Molly's neck and held on.   
"We're pretty lucky" 

"Give me any trouble sis, I'll have to—"   
Fi looked up at her brother.   
"You'll have to do what?"   
Jack looked at Fi and rested his head on her chin.   
"Nothing." 

"Okay guys… next stop Arizona"   
Ned's voice boomed through the bus. 

**THE END.**


End file.
